


For your entertainment

by Rakshasha



Series: it's better when it feels wrong [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, but the rest is very much naughty, just some foreplay ;p, no actual smut, no smut in this one tho, the premise is somewhat cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshasha/pseuds/Rakshasha
Summary: “What, something finally got your attention?”His desk is positioned in such a way that Stiles can easily peek over Void's shoulder and kind of make out what's displayed on his laptop, but it doesn't look like much of anything aside from some generic website. But that’s only until Void scrolls all the way up on the page and–“WHAT THE FUCK?!”
Relationships: Nogitsune/Stiles Stilinski
Series: it's better when it feels wrong [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162820
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	For your entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> My single ass isn't much into Valentine's Day or anything like that, but I guessed it's a perfect occasion for something short and a lil' smutty ;p I also just wanted to get back to being creative in a writing-related way after another forced break (my fingers bothering me again -,-), so this one was perfect. Spent some hours editing and now here it is. Hope y'all will enjoy! ^^

Stiles should’ve known. He should’ve known _immediately_ that coming back to Void being strangely focused on whatever he was browsing on Stiles’ laptop was bad news. The demon took to entertaining himself with the strangeness of humanity in the twentieth-first century, sure, but usually the look on Void's face was at least partly bored and the air in the room wasn’t so tense for seemingly no reason.

_Usually_ it got charged after Stiles just walked in after a shower, wearing nothing more than a towel – which he did often, because his forgetful ass couldn't be bothered to bring a change of clothes and right now was no exception – but most times the demon would make a highly inappropriate, snide remark, Stiles would blush and snark something back, then they were back to somewhat normal. Learning to live with a fox spirit, as it turned out, was surprisingly easy, all things considered. And maybe Stiles would ignore the whole thing, if not for the fact of how unusual it was for Void to stay completely quiet. Normally, the demon never missed a chance to make Stiles all flustered and sputtering, the asshole, enjoying his embarrassment as if it was a tasty snack. So when Void hasn’t made any comment on the state of his undress in a long moment, Stiles finally abandons ruffling through his closet and turns around.

“What, something finally got your attention?”

His desk is positioned in such a way that Stiles can easily peek over Void's shoulder and kind of make out what's displayed on his laptop, but it doesn't look like much of anything aside from some generic website. _But_ that’s only until Void scrolls all the way up on the page and–

Fierce, crawling heat spears right through Stiles' whole body – his skin burns crimson from the tips of his cheekbones way down to his collarbones and Stiles was never more thankful for his dad taking a nightshift, because–

“WHAT THE FUCK?!”

The screech that leaves him probably echoed through the whole neighborhood, but Stiles couldn't care less because he _recognizes_ that page – and he’s _sure_ he has deleted it from his history. It wasn’t Stiles' proudest moment, but everyone gets curious from time to time, right? There's no shame in exploring, he knows that, but that doesn't change Stiles didn't exactly want anyone _knowing_ about it, the hell did he-

“How– _how_ –”

Void turns to look at Stiles over his shoulder, one brow curved up and a look on his face that's hard to name.

“Did you buy it?”

“WHAT– Why would I– I _wouldn’t_ –” Predictably, Stiles sputters, scrambling for any coherent thought with hands waving wildly – and _thank god_ he tied the towel tightly enough it doesn't slip, 'cause that's definitely the last thing he needs right now – but Void is _still_ looking at him with that _look_ and that raised eyebrow and _fuck that guy_ – “You know what? I’m not going to answer that. It's _none_ of your business, you asshole.”

The other thin, dark eyebrow briefly joins the raised one on Void’s forehead, before his expression smoothes out and then, _then_ the demon has the gall to hum lowly in his throat – that seemingly thoughtful, nothing-good-is-going-to-come-out-of-it hum – before he turns around in the desk chair.

Giving Stiles a long, half-lidded look, Void tips his head slightly to the side.

“You do know I have a dick, don’t you?”

And Stiles very nearly chokes on his own spit.

“ _The fuck_ , what’s that _supposed_ to–” Blood rushing through his veins, Stiles clamps his jaw shut and waits for the ground to swallow him up as very insistent, very real heat pools down, down in his gut and spreads to– “I’m ending this conversation here.”

Desperately trying to regain at least some of his pretty much non-existent composure, Stiles quickly turns back to the closet and swallows thickly, throat all but dried out at this point. He can hear Void moving behind him, getting up from the chair, and his heart pounds so heavily Stiles is sure the demon must hear it even across the room. And he tries, he _really_ tries to banish the image that just sprung to his head a second ago, but now it only continues to burn brighter and brighter the more Stiles pushes it away.

Slow, quiet steps sound in the silence and gooseflesh erupts all over Stiles' shoulders, the skin on his neck prickling under the heavy gaze Stiles knows all too well by now.

He’s not even shifting through his clothes anymore, just standing there uselessly in front of his closet, holding onto the door for dear life as finally, _finally_ , Void comes to a stop just at his back – a hairbreadth of space separating their eerily similar bodies. And Stiles gulps down the gasp that tears at his throat when cool fingers brush over his bare hip.

“You’re really not hiding it as well as you think you are,” the demon muses, hand slowly, _so very slowly_ slipping past Stiles’ side to settle right under his navel.

A shiver racks down his spine and Stiles bites down on his lip, almost cutting clean through.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, you don’t?” Void presses closer, leaning on Stiles’ left shoulder as he pointedly looks down and hums low in his throat. “That’s a pity,” he muses, thumb brushing a circle under Stiles’ navel as his fingers splay so wide the tips _almost_ slip past the edge of the fluffy towel. “I wouldn’t be opposed to helping you out, you know.”

Hot breath hits Stiles' left collarbone and he hastily grips at Void’s wrist, already trembling all over when the demon nuzzles into his neck. Void doesn’t move his hand any further down, but brings his other one to Stiles’ hip. And just as he tightens his grip, fingers digging in so deeply they’ll surely leave bruises, Void licks a long stripe up the side of Stiles’ throat.

The sound that leaves him is possibly obscene.

Void chuckles, sharp teeth catching on skin and tugging until Stiles’ head falls back. When he pulls away, Stiles is already all but leaning on him, knees gone weak, and the demon's grin is all too evident.

“I’ll be honest with you, Stiles. I could find _sooo many_ better uses for that pouty mouth of yours than spewing all the nonsense you do daily–”

Stiles lets out a barely-there sound, caught between protesting and shuddering at that low, low rasp in Void’s tone, an almost growl-like quality to it, but that’s when the demon pushes into him – and Stiles gasps at the clearly hard erection pressing into his ass.

Only two layers separate them right now and _that_ thought sends pure heat right into Stiles' gut, a moan pressing against his lips. And he offers no resistance as Void’s hand slides down from his hip to the knot on the towel.

“Those pretty little noises you make already sound so much better, don’t they? I bet I could make you _scream_ , kitten. Just imagine how good you’d feel around my cock.”

Pointedly grinding into Stiles’ ass, Void bites into his neck with too-sharp teeth, and Stiles’ strangled moan slips out breathless as the image sets his whole nerves on fire. Void doesn't let up until it borders on _painful_ , leaving behind what must be a stark, deep bruise before he trails his lips all the way to Stiles’ ear, voice no more than an obscene growl.

“What do you say, Stiles? Want me to fuck you raw or would you prefer to wait and use that silly toy?”

And by this point Stiles wouldn’t be able to deny himself the temptation even if he tried – the idea has already rooted itself into his brain, spreading and crawling all over his thoughts. So instead of refusing, he grinds his ass back on Void’s cock, enjoying far too much both the feel of it and the hiss he gets in response.

“You better deliver on that big talk.”

His words are bold, but come out breathless, quivering, and Stiles can't help but curve up and _into_ the body pressed so deliciously against him.

The smirk he can clearly feel curving Void's lips right under his ear cuts a shiver down his spine so sharp it's almost electric.

“Oh, _Stiles_ –”

Void chuckles, hot breath like a brand on Stiles' skin, and never before has his name on someone else’s mouth sounded as much like a threat as a promise.

“–I’m going to _ruin_ you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Soo... part 2? 👀 I might or might not have some lil' thing written already, lmaoo. Anyway, hope this one was enjoyable!
> 
> As always I'm over on tumblr at raksh-writes - [link](https://raksh-writes.tumblr.com/) here - so find me there if that's your thing!  
> All the love ❤


End file.
